kyoukoiwohajimemasufandomcom-20200213-history
Tsubaki Hibino
Hibino Tsubaki is a girl with brown hair (black in the manga) and brown eyes. She is an old-fashioned girl, constantly teased by her deliquent classmates, often calling her, "Showa girl."(a reference to the Showa Period, meaning that Tsubaki is very old fashioned) With a strong admiration for fixing her younger sister's hair, Hibino Sakura, she can't even manage to fix her own hair. Often thinking that the cute style won't ever suit her. Hibino often wears braids, but later on in the manga lets her hair down, sometimes she styles it. Due to her low-self esteem, she can sometimes be insecure. Though she is a very honest girl. Her extraordinary and strange old-fashioned ways have caught Kyouta Tsubaki's attention. She dislikes failing tests because it can makes her depressed. She failed the opening ceremony speech and Kyouta spoke instead. She cuts Kyouta's hair because he says unkind things to her and treats her like she's living in a Showa period. Kyouta eventually kiss her and makes her his next target. Though Tsubaki doesn't like him at first, she falls in love with him. She is currently dating Kyouta. She is often treated badly by Arisa and her friends, but Kyouta always protects her. Miho Ichikura, who was her first and true friend comforts her several times. She tried not to fail some tests so she won't make Kyouta disappointed. Soon, their relationship is known by their classmate and they do many things together. She helps Kyouta with family troubles, and says wise things to Kyouta's mother. Due to this, his mother smiles gladly because her son had a very kind girlfriend. After they graduate and move to high school, Tsubaki feels sad because she can no longer be together with Kyouta. Luckily, Kyouta decided to move from his school to Tsubaki's. Tsubaki is glad to see Kyouta. Kyouta wants to be with her and be there for her. She confronts a girl, Nako Kikuzuki. Nako is the first friend she makes at her new school, and helps Tsubaki whenever she has a problem. Though now Tsubaki doesn't want to fail in her studies as she had did before or look down by someone especially to Nako. Tsubaki and Kyouta's relationship is well known, thus their names are just the same "first or last name thing". She hope that they can be together even longer. She can easily be tricked by someone as seen as she had been kidnapped by two guys who tried to subdued her and a man who asked her to wear a feminine Santa costume. She gets jealous when there is a girl, usually Yuki, who was Kyouta's "love-buddy" (friend with benefits) who tries to get close to Kyouta but doesn't get a response considering Kyouta is in love with Tsubaki. Recently, Tsubaki had a lot of trouble deciding what university she wanted to go to and what she wanted to do, since her mother always pressured her into getting top marks. Because of this, she feels that she cannot compete with Kyouta (and Nako who also has set goals) and she breaks up with Kyouta over the phone on a whim. When he gets hit by a car and is hospitalized she stays the night with him in hospital when she finds out. She neglects telling her parents about this and her mother ends up asking Kyouta to break up with her secretly. Tsubaki is against this of course, as is Kyouta, but then she and Kyouta both decide to break up for a while (Kyouta, because he feels that him being in a wheelchair will burden her and Hibino because she wants to focus on finding a career path), but it is not really a break up since they are waiting for each other. Additionally, Kyouta states that if Tsubaki finds a new boyfriend he would 'be sure to break them up'. One month later, Kyouta is able to walk again (on crutches) and is allowed out of the hospital. Meanwhile, Tsubaki has forced herself into a corner trying to decide on a career and still doesn't have a clue on what to do in the future. When she was in middle school, she mentioned she wanted to be a stylist, but her mother freaked out and cried. Therefore she doesn't consider this to be an option. However, she runs into a famous stylist named Hiro Hananoi who wants her to be his 'model'. Whilst letting him style her hair into a braid, he tells her that she lacks the perseverence to be a stylist which sets her off. Eventually, Kyouta comes back to school for one day in which they are class mates and desk mates again. The two have a nice note-talk and leave on very good terms. Then, Hibino decides once and for all what she will do. She begins working at the salon doing things like sweeping and washing up. Hiro, however, mentions about how she still hasn't told her parents about this yet. Tsubaki goes home and it's find out that she has actually told her mother countless times. Unfortunately, her mother refuses to accept it or believe that she is serious about this, because Tsubaki will go to a Technical School instead of a University. Still mad that her mother doesn't believe that she is serious about hairstyling, she quits cram school and confronts her mother about it. Trivia * Her birthday is on August 3rd. Her zodiac sign is Leo.